A Wild Card
by Silentarmies
Summary: A Top Gun fanfic with an undying promise.


A beautiful beach with golden sands and the bluest sea lay before me. Palm trees were by the side before a large green forest, packed with the greenest trees and the lushest fruit. The wind blew at my face, like a cool breeze, with my hair flowing backwards in a madness attempt to escape from the roots in my head. It was heaven; lying there with my top off, taking in the rays.

I could hear the distant sound of pilots flying their masterpiece planes and it all soothed me. Some tourists would see this as a bad thing, who would want to listen to the noisy rackets of planes flying overhead? Such a racket would usually drive the insane sane, and the sane insane. Yet if it drove the insane sane then the chance is that they probably were still insane.

I turned my head to the left slightly and I spied a woman with the blackest of hair, holding a small girl of around the age of 9. Nothing was particularly odd or strange about this woman or the child but I began to imagine that something was. I imagined that she would stand out side her house, on a cotton wool balcony wearing nothing but a pair of shorts and a baggy t-shirt that had once belonged to her father. And there, she would pray. She would pray for someone to come and give her a release, a release from the pain she faced each day. She wore butterpop smiles and glistening eyes whenever she left the house, trying to be the happy-go-lucky woman she once was… she prayed for me.

But of course this was all the typical fantasy, dream, myth or daydream that one would think of on a beach with the opening breeze and the blue and green cocktails, like a river or a punch bag you had as a child, surrounding you.

After 30 minutes or so, I had given her a name, a personality, a home and a life. She was Lucy Mayer, quiet and anxious, a dreamer and a silent writer. She lived in a big house, once owned by her deceased parents, with her daughter Delilah and her husband Mick. Mick was the average stud; obnoxious and pathetic in his strive to maintain control and authority in his household. To gain his goal, he would beat his wife, getting thrills and drills from it. His wife would stay quiet and try not to whimper. She couldn't leave him, because she could not protect herself or her daughter. So that was why she prayed. She prayed that she would meet me and that I could take her away.

I was shocked at my imagination; it was dark and rather angst… this woman did not deserve the bad life that I had given her. I sighed and let a bucket of sand fall through my crisping fingers.

"Mav, hey, Mav, where you been?" I looked up at the voice calling me. It was American, male and at the minute it sounded rather goofy and tired; I was tired.

"Hey, Goose, just been soakin' up the rays!" I yelled back from a far, my attention now on my friend. He wore a white vest top and some shorts that would one day find fashion in exotic movies with pineapple pairs.

"Yeah? Well come on, let's go get some food," he said as he picked up some sunglasses, presuming they were mine, "I'm starved."

We began walking in a slow fashion towards the beach bar. I was thinking about what I could get, I'd settled on a cheeseburger. I could smell their sweet sensation from a mile off. But then I jumped. A girl stopped in front of us, a fed up expression on her vacant face. My eyes widened suddenly. She was the girl. She was Lucy.

"You have my sunglasses!" She said to Goose as she pointed towards his hands.

Goose looked at me, then back at her, "You must be mistaken, these belong to Mav, here!" he said, he was confused, I just rolled my eyes. And taking my own pair out of my black shorts, I smiled slightly. Goose's jaw dropped open, "Maverick! Why'd you do that? I'm terribly sorry about that!" he handed the glasses to the girl and she accepted them gladly.

"It's alright, easy mistake to make." She grinned. I smiled back. She sounded French. Her accent made me tingle, melt and I felt soothed, yet drowned at the same time. She had dark eyes and thin eyebrows.

"Sorry about that." Goose continued to walk towards the burger place. I stood staring. She wasn't my fictional character Lucy, Lucy was too depressing. But she did pray at night on her cotton wool balcony. She did pray for me.

Goose looked back, "Maverick, get here! Come on!" he urged. I snapped out of my staring mode. She was smiling at me.

"Err, yeah, one sec, Goose!" I yelled over to him, waving my arm away. She began to walk back towards the young girl, "Hey wait…" I shouted, "what's your name?"

She stopped and turned around towards me, "It's Eliza… Maverick!" and then she walked, her hips swaying slightly. I stared after her, wanting to run and hug and kiss and touch her. I stayed put.

Goose touched my shoulder and I turned around, "Come on, Mate, sure… she's hot, but come on!" He turned me around and began to walk me up the hill; my eyes were still transfixed on her...

Inside I was glowing, she said my name and she smiled at me. That must have meant something… right?

Being a Naval Aviator, I could not sit and daydream or dwell. I should always have been alert and should always know what I'm doing at all times. Being a spontaneous, slightly reckless Naval Aviator, I had to be alert and know what I was doing at all times. So little thought of Eliza had crossed my mind in the weeks crossing. When you're up in the air, nothing crosses your mind though… except the thought of what you're doing, your mission, your task. Other than that, it's just clean sailing, doing what your human instincts tell you to do, listening to the sound of the aircraft spin and twirl. What a life!

**Authors Note:** Hey guys, this is RipRopeRiddle, however my account has been totally messed up and I can't get on it, so my new account. I did say I'd do a multi-chaptered fic and here it is, chapter one. I hope you's like it and if you don't, take joy in the fact that I've been shivering my ass off writing this, due to the fact that I'm using a fan to make up my beach so I can get inspiration from the burling winds. It's the middle of winter; I could have just opened a window. Also I'm listening to all my summer tracks, at the moment, 'Summer Jam' by Underdog or something and before there was 'Good Vibrations' by Marky Mark and I've had all that upbeat stuff out. Advice: Don't mix a summer setting with Linkin Park.


End file.
